Only His
by Aila the Healer
Summary: A new member has come into the feudal ages joining kagome and the gang. his goal? to convince kagome to dump the hanyo and become his alone. Will Inu Yasha get rid of this new rival before he looses kagome forever?*CHAP 2 UP!*
1. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

HIYAS ALL! this is my second IY fan fic just a starter but im bored in comp class so ya thought id write this fic bout a bit of a love triangle. hopes you all like.  
i love to chat on MSN messanger and email my addy is aries__fire@hotmail.com give me a shout if u get the chance. ^_^  
peace all!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
'He just didnt diserve Kagome. That baka dog hanyo.' The stranger to the land thought as he climbed out of the well following kagomes scent. He had always loved Kagome ever sence he first knew her, but never in this way. not untill that dog came into her life. Him following her prooved his love... the transformation that had over taken him prooved it. kagome was gona be his. be his mate. become one with him...he wasnt going to let a baka dog hanyo get her, after all as far as he could tell even after this change he was still a full blood; only now it would be easyer to defeat his rival in love and convince kagome only he was right for her.  
He caught Kagomes sent on the wind and dashed off following it...His plan was simple,he would befriend the group kagome was with after all he had nothing agenst any of them sept the hanyo and was already good friends with kagome and when the time was right simply...release the hanyo from his duties of protection to kagome. With a smug grin on his face he neared the glade where the group was sleeping; and quite as a cat he steped into the glade and sat beside the sleeping kagome. Laying his head in her lap he quickly fell asleep.  
  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK!!!!" Kagomes scream brought everyone to attention including the one she was screaming at. Inu Yasha quickly jumped up sword at hand running to kagomes side  
"WHATS WRON--" he stoped at the sight of the newcommer helping kagome up dispite her frantic looks of 'who-in-the-hells-are-you'.  
Inu Yasha grabbed the stranger by the cuff of his furred shirt and slammed him agenst a tree.  
" WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"  
"SIT!" Kagomes call sent Inu Yasha to the floor leaving the newcommer grining at him while dusting himself off.  
"thanks kags." he said as he looked at her. " sry i had to come so suddenly but i just wanted to keep you company while your in this age, u know? like a lil piece of home tagging along?"  
"nani?" Kagome gave him a puzzeled look as Inu Yasha stood up grumbeling at the newcommer.  
"isnt it obveous kagome?" Inu Yasha stated.  
"uh..." Kagome just had this doubel take look on her face.  
" lemmie give you a hint." The new commer put this face on that was so cute and just like a cats ((A.N. Think Chichiri)) and poped out a "Meow." that kagome recognised instantaniously.  
" BUYO!!??"  
"who?" Both Miroku and Sango asked as they had been silent the entire time.  
"buyo-chan! my cat from home!" Inu Yasha just 'feh'ed this fact as if he had known the entire time( he did). kagome quickly turned to Buyo.  
" What happened to you? your almost human looking, and your furs gone, and ...and...you're THIN!"  
Buyo just chuckeled at this.  
" Thats what happens when one goes into ones gijinka form using magic powers. I followed you through the well and i was lent some of its powers to become , well at least apper, human."  
With a very low growl that only the cat gijinka could hear from Inu Yasha, Kagome hugged her cat laffing.  
" Id never thought id get to have a conversation with you like this Buyo! you were always there to comfort me when i was sad and i would always talk to you, but you never talked back."  
He smiled and gave her a hug in return" I always listened though Kagome-sama."  
Inu Yasha was trembeling with rage at this and steped in very quickly.  
" FINE! your come now cat! youve said your hello's now say your good byes! your going back down the well!"  
Buyo quickly steped back from Inu Yasha and with a smug grin on his face said  
" I dont think so dog. im stronger now and you cant make me do anything i dont want to. after all you could hardly catch me as a small cat, what makes you think ull be able to catch me as a full gijinka? the only way im gona leave is if Kagome tells me to. I do after all belong to her and listen to her commands alone...is it alright kagome if i stay at your side? to help protect you and help you not get so homesick?"  
" OF COURSE!" Kagome said with a grin hugging him." This is gona be a blast! i have my buyo-chan here and my friends from these feudal ages!"  
Inu Yasha just grimaced and glared at the grinning cat-gijinka attached to kagomes side, being introduced to sango and Miroku. Growling as he thought to himself, This cat was going to be a problem.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hopes you all liked^_^ mabey i should end the story with K/B leaving IY in the dumps? it would be a interesting twist on the story.  
R+R plz and thankie(my word dont steal) 


	2. Plans Failed And Plans Made

Yodie who all! OH WOW! *hugs all the lovely reviewers and the reivews*  
^_^ thank you all sooooo much!  
okies...1. this chap is gona b short cause i wrote this on a spur of the moment thing and only got the starting and end even remotly thought about.   
2: To Sisters of Chaos ok ya the mateing comment was blunt but what else do males think bout *grins**doges tossed fruit from the male species* GAH!  
3:Katzztar Gijinka basically means a species that is half animal half human, as far as my knowlage goes thats it basically.okies buyo isnt a Gijinka by my discription but im sorta also going by what Merl is from escaflowne...w/e just go with it ^_^  
4:Sakura and others my idea of what Buyo looks like as a Gijinka is something like Nall (in his human form)from Lunar Eternal Blue cept mabey with cat ears and a tail...theres a really good pic of him @ www.lunareb.com good site too ^_^  
and 5: YES! i KNOW my grammer and spelling sucks and my word prog for this dosent have spell checker so deal with it ¬_¬ i have.  
*cough* okies here we go chap 2,  
peace,  
Aila  
  
P.S im sry this took so long to get up and im sry its gona b short  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Only His: Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
"YA!? AND I SAY WE SHOULD GO EAST!"  
"WEST IS WERE THE RUMORS STATED THE JEWEL SHARDS ARE CAT!"  
"YES! BUT KAGOME SENCED SOMETHING IN THE EAST!"  
Miroku and Sango watched the fighting cat and dog while Shippo just sighed.  
Kagome had gone through the well to get some supplys while the rest of the group stayed behind waiting at the well.  
"THATS IT!!!! I CANT STAND IT ANYMORE!" Inu Yasha pounced on the unexpecting Buyo and lifted him up over his head. "You're going back to your time and you are NOT coming back!"  
Inu Yasha's plan to toss buyo into the well would of gone perfectly except for the small fact of Kagome coming back through the well at that exact moment; ending up with a Cat-gijinka ontop of her, half in half out of the well.  
"KAGOME-CHAN!" Sango ran over to her and helped Kagome up from underneath Buyo, giving both him and Inu Yasha death glares.  
"Im sooooo sorry Kagome!" Buyo bowed to her. "Please forgive me."  
She just rubbed her head and gave both him and Inu Yasha a "your-nutz" look.  
Buyo watched Sango check to make sure Kagome was alright and sighed. Things were not going the way he had planned. He hadnt had any chances to get near Kagomes friends to try and win them over, he growled at the tought that this was all the blasted dog-demons fault! Inu Yasha hadnt let Buyo have a moments peace as Buyo always had to keep his back watched for such insedenses as the one earlyer.  
Buyo crossed his arms and smiled as he watched kagome, happy amoung her friends. Mabey he was going about it all wrong...mabey he should not try for all the group at once, this seemed logical. Pick the one who would have the most affect on the other 2 and the rest would branch out. Miroku would be a good one to work on if only he wasnt so perverted and more trusted in the group, Buyo thought as he sweatdroped Miroku hitting (once again) on Sango. The Kitsune Child, Shippo, whould give good points because hed be easy to win over and its always good to be good with children...but a childs ideals does not win one much respect when it comes to the major things. The only one left was Sango, she seems perfect for what he needed after all! If a demon exterminator who not only is one of the closest friends to Kagome but also has the monk wrapped around her finger, though both of them deny it, were to become "friends" with him it would be so much easyer! And if all the olders(excluding IY) were on his side the child would be a simple task sending his plan into perfect action! If he worked hard enough Kagome would be his before the next lunar cycle had even begun! Buyo worked over the plan in his head again and again with a grin as he watched Kagome, Sango and Miroku check over the many supplies Kagome had once again brought.  
  
He didnt like this... not one bit. Inu Yasha could see the cuniving plans running through the Cats head, and the way he stared at Kagome just made Inu Yasha all the angryer. Inu Yasha new the cat was thinking of something that included Kagome but he couldnt tell for the life of him what it was and(A/N PFT! ya right dog boy) why it was getting him all set to kill.  
  
"Hey! comeon you guys! we are gona have a pick-nic to lighten my load abit!" Kagome called out to Inu Yasha and Buyo with a grin. Inu Yasha noticed how buyo went to sit beside Kagome but with speed even himself didnt know he had he was passing Buyo, growling low to him and sitting beside Kagome on the blanket she had layed out for them. Buyo just blinked momentarily then with a smug grin aimed at Inu Yasha, sat down on the other side of Kagome and simply said glancing at both Kagome and Sango,  
"Can i pass you anything ladies?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~fin chap 2  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
hmmm...not bad... not bad if i do so say myself ^_^ a lil short but still tis getting there! i got IY DVDs 1 + 2 and thank the gods that there is Jap subs otherwise id crock and die from the horrible english voices! oooo i got chibi IY keychains the other weekend and the are the cutest! i got lil chibi IY, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo! a lil expensive but woth the saving of the cash! Any one know when Viz is comming out with the next book? www.j-pop.com is the best for posting releses but nothing has shown up yet.  
tell me whats yas think of the chap and any critisisum is welcomed! once again thx for all the lovely reviews! BTW im getting many ideas in my head for the rest of the story! plz tell me how long u want it to be...gotta figure out if its to b long or short.  
peace chans!  
Aila 


End file.
